Cross's Aftermath
by Headmaster Cross Kaien
Summary: After Kaien Cross is arrested and taken to court, whats to become of him? Is the school reallly going to close down? Find out


**Cross's aftermath**

(Okay so first of all credit goes to Yuuki, my rp daughter who wrote this but was too shy to put it up. Second credit goes to the original Inspiration for this story… Michi Leona and her story "Storm's eye"

This is simply the next part for Cross, after being arrested. xD reviews welcome)

"Kaien Cross, you are hereby found guilty as charged for the murder of the Hunter Association's president."  
Kaien stood before the council at the Hunter Association's headquarters. His golden hair was a knotted mess. His uniform was torn to shreds and adorned in shackles and chains. His sword rested on the table before him, out of his reach. His broad and once ominous posture was now weakened and heavy, but his liquid amber eyes shone the fearless hunter and proud man underneath. Two men held his seemingly limp arms.  
The head of council rose, making a barely noticeable gesture with his hand toward the three standing before him.  
"You will be sentenced to a public exe-"  
A thunderous bang came from the heavy double wooden doors of the room. A graceful figure strode silently but swiftly across the smooth tile floor toward Kaien. People in the room rose to their feet with outbursts or fear or pure outrage.  
"Release him." A powerful voice spoke over all others, silencing the room. Kaien froze and looked back in sheer shock and slight fear. Whispers broke through the silence as people took their seats to reveal the one who spoke. Kaname Kuran, eyes blazed the red of fresh blood, stood before them. He advanced toward the head of council. There was a long pause, as if all breathing had stopped as the head of council turned his icy but wise gaze on Kaname.  
"Who are you, Vampire Pureblood Kaname Kuran, to interrupt my jurisdiction that I myself and this council has fairly placed upon this man?!"  
Kaname closed his eyes. Kaien struggled to get free from the men with no prevail. The bindings choked him and he settled down some before turning his eyes back to Kaname with pleading.  
"Kaname-kun… What are you doing? They're hunters! They'll kill y-"  
The large pain windows in the room shattered, cutting Kaien's words in half. The men who held Kaien threw him to the ground. The chains caused a loud thud as his body hit the floor. Kaname looked at the head of the council with a sharp gaze, clearly one of pure outrage.  
"I will not tolerate such harshness towards my kind, let alone to myself." Kaname's hands gripped the table in front of him. His fingers splintered the weak wood.  
"Arrest him!" A chorus of voices cried out across the room. Many people ran out, leaving the room in pure fear of Kaname. Nine hunters armed with weapons and dressed in their traditional guise, approached Kaname. Without a further word, Kaname turned and made a move with his hand. The men seemed to be hit with an invisible force, knocking them into the walls of the room and rendering them unconscious.  
"Kaname… what are you doing?!" Kaien's voice was cracked but none the less powerful. His face was of sheer horror. Kaname, strode over to Kaien after the men were no longer moving. Kaname took Kaien's arm over his broad shoulders and set him back into a chair, removing Kaien's chains. He couldn't get the handcuffs undone. When Kaname turned back, his stone cold gaze returned to the head of council.  
"Now, this association's laws state that hunters are to kill strictly unprotected Level D and Level E vampires." Kaname approached the man, standing but a foot away from the head of council. He locked eyes with him.  
"Your president was a vampire. I do believe he wasn't a vampire when you elected him. That would mean of course, he would have to have been bitten by a pureblood in order to become a vampire. That means…" Kaname narrows his eyes.  
"He would become a Level D vampire." Kaname turned and walked over to Kaien and stood near him.  
"Kaien Cross merely fulfilled his duty to this ridiculous association. It is not his fault that your president was a man that was nothing more than a pureblood's bait."  
The wood doors swung open to reveal a girl in a Night Class uniform. It was Seiren. She quickly walked over to Kaname with a small bow and spoke to him quietly.  
"Kaname-sama…." She wore an unreadable look as she spoke. Kaname turned in slight surprise and irritation.  
"Yagari refused to stay outside with the others and wait." Kaname sighed and shook his head.  
"Thank you, Seiren." With that, Seiren bowed to Kaname and glided out of the room.  
"Kid, you're an idiot! You should have let me deal with the old hermit and the hunters! I'm not going to stand outside with his life on the line and babysit a bunch of royal snobby vampire teens!" A familiar deep voice echoed through the room. Kaname ran a hand through his hair. Touga Yagari sauntered over to the two and grabbed Kaien's head in irritation. Kaname walked forward, his eyes ablaze.  
"Enough of this nonsense! Remove Kaien Cross from the room this moment!" The head council member's voice rung out across the walls. Yagari grabbed Kaien by the nape of his shirt and walked out, Kaien dragged along behind him. The wooden doors closed once more leaving only Kaname and the head of council.  
"Sit. Obviously you will not communicate with me otherwise." Kaname motioned toward the splintered table and chairs with one angry motion. The man walked over, grabbed the chair, and sat down, glaring at Kaname.

Kaien and Yagari stood in the silent hall for some time when Kaien started asking questions. This was all in vain for Touga never replied. It continued this way for several hours while Kaname spoke. Just as Kaien started to fall asleep or perhaps unconscious, the heavy wooden doors swung open. Kaname walked out slowly. He stood before the two with a fearful stature and outward appearance. His eyes looked tired, that of a hero who saved far too many for his time. Kaien looked up at him, fatherly and worriedly.  
"Kaname-kun, what happened?" Kaname turned his soft red-brown eyes to him, with a soft and calm look. There seemed to be a hint of mischief in them.  
"The head of council wishes to speak with you." Kaname knelt down and helped him up, using a key to unlock the handcuffs. They fell away and Kaname escorted Kaien into the room. He stopped at the door, watching as Kaien approached the man.  
"Sit, Kaien Cross…" He motioned with a bitter tone. Kaien sunk into the chair, clearly exhausted and worried of what was to become.  
"As punishment for the murder of our president, you will take his place. You have met all the qualifications and you will pay for your crime." In the light, it seemed the man's right eye was darker and slightly swollen.  
"Kaname Kuran, Head of the Vampire Council of Elders," the man spoke in a hiss, "has seen this as a fitting punishment. You will take the responsibility of the man you have killed." The man looked back and glared at Kaname, hatefully as he rose to his feet.  
"I will be certain he fulfils his duty to this association, as he will be in the careful watch of the Elder Council." Kaname's eyes flickered darkly as he placed his hands on Kaien's shoulders. Kaien looked at him, speechless.  
"Your first order of duty will be to fix all property damaged by your reckless student." He stormed out of the room. Kaname helped Kaien to his feet and gave him a sly, childish smile, and left.  
"Sorry to make you wait, Seiren." Kaname nodded as he walked towards the main doors.  
"Kaname-sama… Did you really hit that man?" Seiren studied him with an empty gaze. Kaname opened the door and paused.  
"That idiotic man refused to listen to me. It was a fitting discipline." Kaname sighed as Seiren followed him out into the night.


End file.
